1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component crimping apparatus which uses a crimping tool to suck a film-like component and crimp the sucked film-like component to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there has been known a component crimping apparatus which uses a crimping tool to suck a film-like component and crimp the sucked film-like component to a substrate (e.g. the following WO 2006/118016 and JP-A-2013-42070). In the component crimping apparatus, when a film-like component is fed by a component feeding portion, the crimping tool sucks and picks up an upper part of a crimping section of the film-like component (mainly, a terminal of the film-like component) where the film-like component should be crimped to a substrate, and presses the picked-up crimping section of the film-like component against the substrate directly.
However, in the aforementioned component crimping apparatus according to the related art, of the film-like component, a part of a non-crimping section of the film-like component which is not sucked by the crimping tool (for example, the part of a non-crimping section is an end part of the film-like component) hangs down, and the hanging-down part of the film-like component may become an obstacle during crimping to impede normal crimping. Therefore, there is a problem that the aforementioned component crimping apparatus according to the related art may generate a defective substrate.